Not Meant To Be
by Supernova95
Summary: If you love something set it free, If it comes back it's meant to be... Timkon


**For Blue-jello-for-Spiderman, on Tumblr, who asked: **

Kon cheats on Tim with Wondergirl and Tim is crushed but won't show it. The batfam doesn't know why they broke up; Kon broke up with Tim after 3 Months of cheating

**Hope you like it XD**

**It is also one of my first forays into the world of shipping O.O**

Tim should have seen it coming, no that's a lie Tim did see it coming. It was in the way that Kon no longer held him as close now, the way he avoided Tim's hand when Tim reached to entwine their fingers. How he no longer went out of his way to see Tim and the way he cancelled when Tim when out of his way to see Kon.

Tim saw the looks Kon and Cassie gave each other; he saw the quick glances when he was in the room and the longer stares when they thought he wasn't. He felt the icy chill pass over the room when the three of them were together.

But just because he saw it coming doesn't meant that he was in any way prepared for it.

_"Kon we can't keep doing this?"_

He wasn't prepared to accidentally overhear them in Cassie's room in the Tower one Friday night whilst he went to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

_"Sure we can"_

He wasn't prepared for how every wet smack of a kiss made him flinch backwards and clench his eyes shut.

_"What about Tim?"_

_"What about him?"_

He wasn't prepared for that. Or how it made him want to throw up his dinner, which he did the moment he reached his bathroom.

In a way he was prepared for when Kon came into his room the next evening;

"Tim, I… We need to talk"

"Okay" he barely looked up at Kon, he couldn't take looking at the man he loves; the man who had been cheating on him. So he merely glanced up then went back to feigning typing up some school report.

"Tim, please, I'm, this is… please look at me." Tim sighed as he closed his laptop and put away the papers that surrounded him, just like he always did when Kon stopped him working. He put on a smile, a 'there is nothing wrong' smile and looked up at Kon hoping the fact that he was already hurting was masked at least a little bit.

Kon took a deep breath and Tim bit his lip, knowing what was coming next, "Tim… I… I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore." And that was when his heart dropped and shattered into a thousand little pieces "I don't mean literally, like I still want to be friends, but romantically." Tim could feel Kon's eyes on him, searching him for some kind of reaction. One Kon wasn't going to get. "Tim, man, before you say anything it really wasn't you-"

Tim couldn't sit here and listen to Kon lie to him out of some sort of misplaced pity "Stop"

"What?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, we both know that it was me." For the first time that evening Tim truly met Kon's eyes "What did I do wrong? Why don't you love me anymore? What does Cassie do better?" his boyfriend blanched not answering Tim's question

"How long have you known?"

"About three months… that's how long it's been going on right? Kon, I'm a bat, did you really think I wouldn't notice" it surprised him just how much he sounded like a child, just how small his voice was in his subtle reminder.

"No… I… why?… Why didn't you break up with me?" Tim drew his legs into him and rested his head on his knees.

"Because I'm selfish… because I thought that maybe if I tried harder if I was better; then you'd love me again…" he took a couple of breaths to force down the painful clenching in his chest "but I'm not going to be selfish anymore" if he was strong, if he didn't show Kon how much this was breaking him inside then it would be better for all three of them "Cassie obviously makes you far more happy than I ever could" they sat in silence for a while, Tim just sitting with his friend one last time, and Kon trying desperately to understand what just happened.

But Tim had called Dick and asked him for a pick up two hours ago, he would probably be waiting by now, and Tim's pretty sure Bruce has a lead lined room back at the cave where he can breakdown in peace, away from straying ears. So he started to make his way out of the room, leaving Kon sitting unmoving on the bed,

"Tell the others I went home because I wasn't feeling well okay, I think it's better if I'm not around for a while… better team dynamics and such" Tim had just about made it to the door when Kon found his voice,

"Why?" Tim turned to face the bed and found himself staring into Kon's eyes, probably for the last time

"Because I love you" and sometimes _if you love something set it free, if it comes back it was meant to_ _be_.

Obviously they just weren't meant to be.


End file.
